


Camping Trip

by LoathsomeSinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breath Control, Death, Death Threats, Forced homosexuality, Gun Violence, M/M, Rape, Snuff, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoathsomeSinner/pseuds/LoathsomeSinner
Summary: It was supposed to just be a fun trip.





	Camping Trip

The camping trip had been going great, so far. Harper and his friend, Cole had wanted to do it for months before they’d finally gotten off their asses and actually _done_ it. They’d brought plenty of food, water, booze. All the important stuff. The forest was huge, and they’d left the beaten path a couple of days ago, confident enough in their ability to find their way back, true to the spirit of young adult males everywhere.

It was night now, and they were drinking around the fire - generally not the wisest move, but they hadn’t had any accidents yet. Each of them were trying to come up with stories to scare the other, though most of their stories ended in raucous laughter. It wasn’t until they heard something coming towards them in the brush that they stopped.

The first concern, obviously, was that it might be a bear or some other animal, but they were relieved, giving each other ‘I can’t believe we fell for that’ grins as they saw it was another human being, someone dressed up in hunter camos. No doubt just coming to investigate the fire and the noise, maybe wanting to come talk. Whatever.

That grin was still on Cole’s face when the top half of his head disappeared. Harper seemed to register the sound second, the loud, resounding crack of a gun. Sleeping birds took flight, and Cole’s body dropped lifelessly to the ground. Harper didn’t even make a sound, just stared in shock as it happened, then slowly turned to face the stranger. The hunting rifle that had just been used to kill his friend was now pointing at his head.

“Hey.”

The casual tone made this even more unbelievable. He had to be dreaming. Had to.

“Toss me one of those, would ya? Hunting is thirsty work.”

Harper sat there dumbfounded for a moment, before he slowly moved to grab one of the drinks, rolling it towards the man. What was happening hadn’t processed yet, but the sight of the gun trained on his face certainly had. It didn’t even waver as the man bent over to pick up the drink, cracking it open with one hand and taking a long, deep gulp.

“Better.”

The man stepped forward, further into the light. He was rugged, patchy stubble on his chin that made it look like he’d shaved with a knife. Badly. His eyes were clear and focused on Harper, and there was an amused twist to his mouth.

“I need to take a piss though, too. Lay down on your back like a good little bitch while I take care of business.”

For a clueless moment, Harper thought the man just wanted him down so he wouldn’t try anything while he took a leak. He couldn’t conceive of what the man was actually planning, just like he still couldn’t quite register that Cole was dead. So he obeyed, wondering if he might be about to piss his own pants. The man stepped closer, and Harper’s brow furrowed in confusion, then even more as the man unzipped his pants.

“Open your mouth.”

“Wha-” Harper was cut off a moment later by a stream of hot liquid hitting his face, some of it splashing into his mouth. The taste and smell was strong and immediate, a mix of salt and ammonia, and he gagged, jerking out of the way. The man above him growled, moving just as suddenly. The wind was knocked out of him as the man’s knee dug into his chest, and the man’s hands gripped his head and jaw, forcing his mouth open.

“I said _open_ you dumb fuck.”

Harper tried to struggle, but there was nothing he could do to stop the flow of the man’s piss entering his mouth. He sputtered, trying to cough it away, but that only resulted in him swallowing some of it, breathing some of it in as well. It seemed to go on forever, and his face was covered in urine and tears by the time the man’s bladder was empty.

He wasn’t allowed any time to recover, though, or to spit out what was left in his mouth. The man’s hand clamped over his mouth, the other pinching his nose shut and cutting off his air supply.

“Now be a good little slut and swallow. If you pass out before you do I’ll just fucking kill you.”

Harper struggled, thrashing as violently as he could, gripping the man’s clothes and trying to pull him away but it was useless, the man’s weight kept him firmly on top, and it was only seconds before Harper’s lungs began to scream for air. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to, but he had to.

Soon his body took over and it went down in a couple of sickening swallows. The man released him and he retched, hoping against hope that it would come back up but it didn’t.

“Good. Now. I want to trust you, I really do, but since you don’t seem to be able to follow basic instructions…”

There was another loud crack, and fire raced up Harper’s leg. He screamed, not even able to tell exactly where in his leg he’d just been shot, the pain seeming to consume the entire limb. The man waited patiently until his scream subsided into sobbing, then slapped him hard.

“Listen to me. You fucking listening?”

Harper nodded, unable to stop the sobbing but not wanting to give the man another excuse to hurt him.

“Good. Now. If I feel teeth, I’m going to shoot you in the gut and leave you here to rot. Trust me, not how you want to go. So you’re going to be a good little cocksucker and do everything I tell you to, aren’t you?”

Harper groaned as a quick glance confirmed his fear, the man’s cock was hard now, only inches away from his mouth. But he nodded, because he knew the man would do it if he didn’t.

“Good, that’s good. See, you’re learning. Open your mouth.”

Harper did, flinching a little as the man’s hand came up to his face. He traced Harper’s lips with his thumb, a slow and tender caress, before moving to grab his cock. He picked up the beer he’d placed aside before, as well, stroking himself as he emptied the drink before turning his attention back to Harper.

He tossed the empty can aside then grabbed Harper by the hair, lifting up his head and pushing his hips forward. Harper gave another sob as the man’s cock entered his mouth, filling him, pushing in all the way to the back of his throat. He gagged, but the man ignored him, starting to thrust in and out of his mouth roughly. The rough grunts of the man as he pleasured himself sickened Harper even further, but he tried to just close his eyes and bear it.

Part of him knew it wasn’t going to happen, but he still hoped that if he just behaved, did everything the man wanted, let him finish… He might survive. It was the only hope he had, small as it was.

“Christ. You could put a little more effort in, you know. You trying to tell me a pretty little mouth like yours has never been fucked before?”

Harper sobbed again. He was straight, he’d never even thought about doing stuff with another guy, of course he’d never sucked a cock before. But he was terrified of what might happen if he didn’t try, so he began to move his tongue. He sucked on the man as he fucked him, and he felt a glimmer of hope as the man’s thrusts got faster, as his groans got more intense. It would be over soon. It had to be over soon.

“Ah, fuck. That’s better. Knew you had it in you.”

How did the man have this much stamina? He just kept going, thrusting into him with abandon, even with the attention Harper was giving him. The idea that this wasn’t the first time this man had done something like this crossed his mind and sent a deep chill of terror through his spine.

Instead of cumming, the man slowed to a stop, pulling out of Harper’s mouth with a wet pop. He was still hard, and Harper could see the spit shining on his cock in the light of the camp fire. The man moved away from him, rummaging for more beer, and for a brief moment Harper had hopes of grabbing his gun. But no, it was slung on the man’s back, and Harper couldn’t move.

All he could do was watch as the man went through another beer, tossing the can again and going for another. He sobbed as the man turned back to him, moving to stand in front of him, looking down at him with that half-grin.

“I think I want a piece of that ass, now, crybaby. Roll over.”

“Please…”

The man’s face darkened, and he stepped closer, pressing his foot firmly down on the gunshot wound. Harper screamed again, but he couldn’t even hope someone might hear him.

“I don’t think I heard you right. I think you meant ‘Yes sir.’”

“Y… Y-yessir.”

Harper forced himself to roll over, and a moment later the man was behind him, tugging at his pants. They were yanked down, then off, making him cry out even more as the wound was further jostled about. He yelped as he was pulled upwards, till he was propped up on his knees, and again when the man gave his ass a firm slap.

“You look tight. I like that. You ever taken it up the ass before, slut?”

“N-no.”

“No what?”

Harper sobbed again, his hands tightening into fists in the dirt. “No s-s-sir.”

The man barked a short, ugly laugh, and slapped him again, the other cheek this time. “Good. Wouldn’t want you thinking of someone else’s cock while I’m fucking your brains out.”

Harper groaned as he felt the man’s hand again, stroking along his tender ass cheek until his thumb reached his entrance. It was wet, but it wasn’t enough to stop it from being uncomfortable as it pressed into him, testing his body. The invasion was only made worse by the pain.

“Shame I didn’t bring any lube with me. Gonna be a rough ride.” The man laughed again, pulling his thumb back out and moving to spit on Harper’s hole. He rubbed it in, the sound of more spitting as he wet his cock the best he could with saliva alone.

The man’s cock pressed against Harper’s asshole, and he couldn’t help but tense. But it didn’t push into him just yet, the man rocking his hips so it slid between his legs, giving a lewd groan as he did. He pulled himself back into place, one hand bruisingly tight on Harper’s hip, and pushed up against him once more.

“Ready for my cock, whore? Beg me to fuck you.”

Harper choked back another sob. He didn’t want to say it, but the memory of Cole’s head disappearing in front of his eyes played over and over in his mind.

“P-please f-fuck me, sir.”

Another smack to his ass. “Louder.”

“Please fuck me, sir!”

“Cock hungry little whooore.”

The man’s voice dragged out as he began to push into Harper, and Harper couldn’t help but give a high, keening whine as the man’s cock forced him open. It hurt like hell, more than his leg did now, drowning it out.

Like before, the man gave him no reprieve. The moment he’d bottomed out inside of Harper he began to pump his hips, setting a brutal, fast pace.

“God, you’re so fucking _tight_.”

Harper’s face began to burn as he felt something else, the man’s hand moving around to wrap tight around his dick. He kept in pace with his thrusts, and Harper felt even more of his dignity stripped away as he found that he was growing hard. The hand felt good, and there was something inside him, something that sang pleasure every time the man’s cock drove into it. He was scared he might cum from this as well, so he did everything he could to hold it back, even biting into his own lip until he tasted blood.

He thought he’d won when he felt the man suddenly stop, pushed in as deep as he could get. He could _feel_ the man cumming inside of him, but the hand had stopped as well, so he had something left. One thing, one stupid, small thing, but it hadn’t been taken from him.

But the man didn’t pull out of him, neither did he pull his hand away, and with growing horror Harper felt the hand begin to move again, stroking him slowly now, almost affectionately.

“Haven’t had ass like that in years.” The man said dreamily, the hand that had been bruising Harper’s hip beginning to stroke down his thigh.

“Guess I should reward you for being such a good cum dumpster by letting you cum too, huh? What do you say?”

“P…Please… don’t.”

“No?” There was no angry retribution this time, but the man was still stroking him.

“Maybe you want to be my fucking toilet again, then. All that beer went straight through me. Ahh…”

Harper’s eyes shot wide at the threat, but he didn’t even have time to try and get away before the warmth started to spread in his bowels. He tried to jerk forward, but the hand yanked him back, impaling him fully on the man’s cock again.

“Mmm… Just take it, slut. You know it feels good.”

The hand was moving faster again, and the man started to roll his hips in a slow motion. His cock wasn’t hard anymore, but it was still thick enough inside him to hit that place again, and again. And the warmth…

Harper could feel the piss starting to leak out of him, trickling down his legs, and he hated himself, hated his body. Because it felt good.

Good enough to make him cum.

He could feel every detail of it searing into his mind. The first time he’d experienced the pleasure of his prostate. The hand at his cock. The way that warmth was spreading through his lower body. Filling him, claiming him. The way it dripped down his thighs.

“_Fuck_. You must really like this, whore. Maybe I should keep you.”

The man squeezed his ass, waiting until he had drained his bladder again before pulling out of him. With the blockage gone there was a sudden flood of urine down Harper’s thighs, and he gave another, hopeless sob. He’d never thought it possible to feel so utterly _used_. And even though the dripping stopped, he still felt uncomfortably… Full.

He collapsed on the ground, curling in on himself and began to cry in earnest, not bothering to try and stop it any longer.

“Oh suck it up, pussy. You’re alive, aren’t you? Better than your friend over here.”

Harper ignored the voice, part of him wishing the man would just shoot him too. He envied Cole in that moment. If he was going to die too couldn’t he at least been the one who’d gotten to go without all this?

“So. Two options, because I like you. First one is I just shoot you now. Second one is I take you with me, my own little cocksleeve. I’ll even patch up that wound for you. No skin off my teeth either way.”

For a long minute, Harper was silent. He wanted to say it, to tell the man to kill him. He couldn’t go through this again. But the survival instinct was a strong one, and he was still afraid of dying.

“…Don’t kill me.”


End file.
